Lineage
by Mekamus
Summary: It has been more than 80 years since Breaking Dawn and the Cullen's are back, but not all of them have made it. Who has been lost and what's their connection to the new girl at school... Contains Femslash, if you don't like it then don't read. Also, none of the characters or ideas from Twilight belong to me, I have just borrowed them in an effort to write something entertaining
1. Chapter 1

Forks, Washington.

A town that exists under an almost constant cover of cloud and rain, as far removed from the heat and the blinding sun as you could get. I have heard that it rains more on this town than any other in the United States of America. Forks was not my first choice mind you, but then again my choices were very limited right now. Very few High Schools in the Country allow a student to enrol as their own guardian. Perhaps there was an undercurrent of distrust within the school system; somehow the belief that a student would abuse this privilege and skip as many classes as possible and thus became just too scandalous to permit.

So much for common sense.

My mother would always say 'Callie, there is nothing common about common sense'. And she was right. She was right about a lot of things. Especially about the cancer. No matter how much denial I chose to swim in she was right; it was back, and I spent what should have been my Senior Year at High School nursing her until the last breath left her broken body.

So now I was alone. My father had lost his life in the war when I was seven years old. My mother never re-married, saying that my father was the only man for her and that she could never love another. I have always admired that about her, in a time when promiscuity was socially fashionable my mother only ever dated my father, only ever gave herself to my father. Their love was strong, strong enough to survive beyond the physical realm and while I'm not a religious person I still like to think that wherever they are, they are together.

I saved very little of my previous life besides my personal affects, instead choosing to donate to goodwill after I sold my parents house. There was enough from the sale to procure a furnished apartment in Forks above Newton's Olympic Outfitters and also some funds to live on until I could find part-time work. My mother had always been adamant that I return to school, even going so far as to have me promise 'a dying old woman' and that she would come and haunt me if I did not go back.

Sometimes, over the past month, I have found myself wishing she would come and haunt me. Just so that I could see her again.

Besides Mr and Mrs Newton, who owned the Outfitters below my apartment, I had only made one friend thus far – their son Josh, as I preferred to keep to myself most of the time. However that did not mean my arrival in Forks went unnoticed. Being the new kid in town was, on its own, nothing noteworthy but coupled with living alone and having no guardians – well it would appear that I have given the townsfolk enough gossip fodder to last right through to winter.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the High School which, like most other things in Forks, was just off the highway. The only real traffic of the morning was heading in that direction and so I had followed, wearing my thickest Kevlar Jeans tucked into my riding boots and my most loved hoodie underneath my Leather Jacket. I admit a motorcycle is perhaps not the most logical choice for transportation in Forks, but it was my 18th birthday gift from my mother who had dismissed my protests of how unnecessary and expensive it was, simply saying that I needed a source of joy in my life and that she would not take it back. She was right. Again. It has become a source of joy in my life and I would never trade it in for a car no matter how chilled to the bone I may become while riding my Ducati.

I slowed down behind the other vehicles as I entered the car park. As I slowed down my bike I looked quickly around for some sign of where to and where not to park. I decided to park in front of the first building that I came to which had a sign above the door stating that this was the front office. I figured once inside I could get directions for parking when I picked up my timetable and signed any of the forms that may be needed of me.

I kicked down my stand and got off the bike, a brief glance confirmed that my arrival had not gone unnoticed. As I removed the key and immobilised the engine I could see a small group gathering in the closest corner of the car park watching me intensely. In the midst of this crowd I could just make out the spiked hair of Josh Newton, who had raised his hand in acknowledgement to me.

Josh knew that he had no chance with me after a brief discussion about what _gender_ my type was. The discussion was deemed necessary by me after he had asked me out for the second time, and I had declined once again. After that I asked him if he would like to go see the new slasher movie that was playing in Port Angeles. We ended up grabbing some burgers afterwards and he and I became friends quite easily.

I wouldn't say that I _advertised_ my sexuality, but with a height of 5'10" and my inherited lean strong build I found that I could 'dress for effect' when desired. Being most comfortable in jeans and a shirt didn't hurt either.

After I removed my helmet and placed it on the helmet clip I turned to fully address the crowd in front of me I waved to Josh as I shook out my hair that had been pulled back while under my helmet. My hair was not long by any standards, but even though it reached only the top of my shoulders I had found that I could perfect the dramatic hair toss with ease, which I threw in with a wink for Josh's benefit and as I sauntered towards the Front Office, shaking my head slightly in my own amusement, I could see him receiving High-5's and fist pumps from his friends.

* * *

Forks High School did not have the traditional appearance of a high school, instead looking more like a collection of houses with the matching dark red brick and grey roofing. There were so many trees and shrubs around each of these houses that I could not even guess at its size at first. Though I could estimate that with only approximately 370 students enrolled at the school that it would be nowhere near the expansive size of my school in Odessa.

Inside, the office was brightly lit and surprisingly warmer than I had expected. The front counter, which stood just inside the door, was manned by a very pretty young blonde. Her hair was held back from her face with a few clips though a few strands had fallen forward across her eyes. Her glasses were frameless, I assume so as not to take focus from her crystal blue eyes. She looked up at me, after appraising my attire and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Callie Whitlock" I informed her, remembering that she had been the Administrative Officer I spoke with a week ago when I came to complete all of my transfer paperwork.

"Of course" she said smiling. She put down the folders that she was holding in her hands onto the desk behind her and she rifled briefly through the stack of paperwork at the front counter, before extracting the ones that she needed. "I have your schedule here for you, as well as a map of the school grounds." She said, leaning forward over the counter placing the papers face up for me. She went through my schedule with me, highlighting on the map where each of the buildings were that I would need and what she thought would be the best routes to take to each of the classes. She also gave me a slip of paper that I needed to give to each of my teachers and return to her at the end of the day.

I smiled warmly to her and thanked her for her help, before leaving I asked her where the student parking was. She took back my map, our fingers brushing lightly, and highlighted the area for me, but assured me that it would be alright to leave my bike where it was for today. I went back outside and after a quick check of my schedule began to make my way to my first class, desperately hoping that I would not have to stand at the front of the class and introduce myself.

Following the map I reached building three with some ease, grateful that a large black "3" was painted on the east corner of the building. The black numbering was on all of the buildings, I soon discovered, over top of white painted squares that helped it to stand out amidst the dark red brick. I entered the room behind two girls who stopped to place their coats on a long row of hooks just inside the door. I excused myself as I slipped past them and made my way up to the teacher standing at the front of the room.

Mr Sweeney was middle aged, closer to his early 40s I would guess, judging by the greying of his black hair at the temples. He greeted me warmly, welcoming me to his History class, putting me at ease by assuring me that he would not force upon me the embarrassment of introductions to the entire class and point towards an empty seat towards the back of the room next to the windows.

I made my way towards the assigned seat and sat down as the last of the students hurried through the door. Not wanting to be rude I turned in my chair to introduce myself to my desk neighbour, but found that I was stunned into silence by her appearance. Her skin was alabaster white, framed by bronze ringlets that brought out the faint rosy tinge over her stunning cheekbones. Her features were, without a doubt, perfect – straight, angular and devastatingly beautiful. Her eyes chocolate brown, will flecks of gold running through them. She was dressed impeccably, her clothing was not overly flashy but there was definitely money and style in them. I fear I must have looked quite the fool, sitting there with my mouth agape, and was thankful when the girl turned towards me, flashing a dazzling smile.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

"Calliope... but please call me Callie. Or C.J." I stumbled out, suddenly feeling my grasp on the English language slipping.

"Well, please call me Ness, I do find Renesmee quite a mouthful at times."

"Well, Ness, it is very nice to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise." Ness flashed me another smile just as Mr Sweeney addressed the class.

I turned my attention away from Ness towards the teacher. I was never one for talking in class and did not think being caught out on my first day is the way I wish to start my school year at Forks High so thought it best to give the teacher my full attention.

"To begin the school year, a year in which you all – as Senior's – are undoubtedly looking eagerly towards the future, I thought it would be beneficial to take a moment to pause and look to the past. For your first assignment I want you to work with the person sitting next to you, together you will delve into the family history of one of you. Go back as far as you can, find someone of interest, and research them. This person does not have to have been famous, but someone you find of interest. You may spend the remainder of the class in discussion with your Assignment partner." Mr Sweeney finished speaking.

The increase in the level of noise inside the classroom was almost instantaneous.

"So, are you originally from Washington Callie?"

I didn't think that I would be delving into my coming to Forks story quite so soon but the way Ness was looking at me, patiently waiting for me to continue, I felt... compelled... to tell her.

"No, I am from Odessa Texas. My family has been there going back at least 200 years. I'm the first to leave Texas actually."

"What compelled you to leave Odessa for Forks?" Ness asked me.

I looked up at the teacher who had begun speaking to the class, but did not seem to notice our hushed conversation, before leaning closer towards Ness not entirely sure how to begin. "I, uh, moved here because I need to finish High School" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. A nervous habit my mother insisted I picked up from my father.

"Were you not able to stay at your old school?"

"No." I said, steadying myself for a moment before I continued, in a whisper "My mother recently passed away. My father lost his life in the war when I was 7, so I am alone now. I, uh, have no _guardian_ I guess you could say and as it turns out Forks is one of the few schools in the country that will permit a student, even one who is 18, to enrol without a guardian."

Ness was quite for a moment before speaking "You're already 18?"

"Yes. I took a year off from school to care for my mother. She was so against it at first, not wanting to be a burden not wanting me to put my life on hold. We compromised. I promised... promised her that I would return to school, after she uh... she..." I trailed off, unable to finish.

I felt a cool hand touch my forearm "I understand. It is a very noble and caring thing to do, to care for someone you love."

"She's all I had left, there was no way I could put her in a hospital."

I briefly glanced over at Ness. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were compassionate as she slowly pulled the corners of her mouth upwards in a smile.

"Is it too forward of me to ask about your father?" Ness asked.

"I don't really remember him much. Most of my knowledge is from what my mother had told me over the years, and the digitals my mother saved. She told me that he was of the belief that leaders should lead from the frontline. Not hide behind their comrades. My mother says I inherited his compassionate and determined nature from him." I finished smiling.

Suddenly I felt very exposed. I am usually quite closed off with my own emotions, I had only just met the girl sitting next to me a few minutes ago but already I felt drawn towards friendship found myself telling her things that I would usually keep very guarded.

A breeze blew in through the open windows pushing the papers on the desk forward and over the edge. I moved around the desk to pick them up off the ground turning my attention back to Ness to ask her about her own family when I noticed a change. Her hand was clenched on the table top and her eyes were wide, her pupils must have dilated as they were black. Her head was turned towards the open window. I could tell that her jaw was clenched and her nose and brow furrowed. A mixture of emotions seemed to be coming from her, but too quickly and some too foreign for me to make any sense of. The most prevalent seemed to be pain and... hunger? She looked like she was in a lot of pain and quite unwell.

"Ness" I said hesitantly, not wanting to startle her in case she wasn't feeling well "are you feeling alight? You look a little unwell."

I was about to reach out to touch her shoulder but hesitated. I could see Ness take a deep breath before she turned towards me. Her eyes were slowly regaining the liveliness I had seen upon meeting her, although they were still dark.

When she spoke it was barely a whisper, her voice sounding much coarser than the smooth honey imbued one I was growing accustomed to. "I think maybe I do need some air. I'm sorry Callie."

In almost an instant Ness had gathered her books and was heading out of the door after talking briefly to Mr Sweeney who did not seemed too phased by her asking to leave the class. Just before she closed the door behind herself she glanced at me with a brief, albeit apologetic, smile.

* * *

I did not see Renesmee for the remainder of the day. Though I may not have anyway, unsure whether we had more classes together. In my English Literature class there was an empty desk up the back and I briefly found myself hoping that the empty seat I sat next to was hers. The day had, thankfully, gone quickly and it felt like I was heading to the office in no time. I was about to enter through the door when a voice called out to me, pulling me back.

"Hey Callie, wait up." I turned around to be greeted by Josh running towards me.

"Hello Josh." I greeted him warmly. I had been surprised to have not had any of my classes with him today, and was going to voice this but it would appear he had similar thoughts.

"I am bummed, we didn't have any classes together" he said as he caught his breath "I was hoping to introduce you to my mates but you weren't even in the cafeteria at lunch. Did you ditch already?" he asked with a laugh.

"No, I thought I should suffer through at least one day before I began skipping classes. Of course I could always write myself a sick note."

"Yeah that'd stump them; they wouldn't know what to do."

Josh knew the abbreviated story behind my moving to Forks. "The gang was hanging to meet you" he said sheepishly.

"Oh you mean they were relentlessly teasing you about who the chick was who winked at you?" I translated with a smirk.

He grinned at me, a blush spreading lightly over his cheeks "Yeah, thanks for that by the way" he said playfully shoving my shoulder "they all think I've been holding out on them, though Pete reckons I paid you to do it."

I could tell that he was slightly embarrassed. I could see that his friends would have been incessantly asking him questions.

"I promise I will be there for lunch tomorrow."

"Great well I better go; I promised mum I would help her in the shop after school today. See you tomorrow Callie." Josh said before turning to head over to where he had parked his truck.

"Goodbye Josh" I called after his retreating form.

Unfortunately, once I entered the office, the administration officer from this morning was not at the front desk. Instead a surly looking woman treated me. Or, rather, grunted at me over top of the paperwork pile she had in front of her. It was obvious that she was annoyed to have to deal with the paperwork that I handed back to her so I left quickly with no desire whatsoever to engage her in idle small talk, so I was back out of the office and on my Ducati in a matter of minutes.

As I followed the traffic out of the school grounds I had the strangest feeling, like I was being watched. I had a quick look around but couldn't see anyone who wasn't already driving away. But still the feeling was there, no matter how irrational.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, as promised, I sat with Josh and his friends at lunch. As I approached the table, tray in hand, Josh caught my eye and waved towards the empty seat next to him. When I sat down I saw a blonde haired boy seated next to him laugh and punch his arm. It would seem that the arm punch was at the heights of fashion here in Forks, and by the grin of the blonde haired boy and the small laughs from the others at the table I was quite certain that the seat net to Josh had not remained empty by accident.

Josh looked down at his tray – obviously embarrassed. I know that he likes me and I did make the friend line pretty clear right from the beginning but I can tell that there is still a part of him that wished he could cross that line. I hoped he would not try because I would hate to lose my only friend here in Forks.

Well perhaps my one of two friends. If you could say Ness and I were friends. Yes she is ridiculously beautiful but for some reason I found myself hoping for friendship with her, and nothing more, and I had felt no inkling of anything more so from her either.

From Josh's table however there was enough adolescent desire to run a small country. A mixture of lust, anger, and desire and even oddly some... sorrow... was all muddled together permeating through the air, though it was hard to distinguish who was feeling what emotion due to the close proximity everyone was to one another.

Sometimes being an Empath is such a drain. My empathic ability was something that was always cherished by my mother. She was fiercely proud of the family heritage she married into and would never allow me to think of my gift as a burden. The term 'Empath' gained momentum around the time of my birth in 2075, but Empath's have existed long before then.

At first anyone who was naturally more empathetic was labelled an Empath but they were mistaken. A true Empath is not someone who simply empathises with another person. An Empath is someone who _feels_ the emotions of others, knows what emotions are around them and who they belong to. It can be overwhelming at first, many – myself included – would confuse the emotions that they were feeling from other people as their own, but as you get older you can control how they affect you. It becomes easier to observe the emotion rather than allow it to overwhelm.

And it was during moments like these, sitting at a table with adolescent boys, that I was extremely thankful that I had mastered my ability so young. Ordinarily an Empath would not achieve full control until they were around 25.

"And this is Callie everyone, she just moved here from Odessa."

Josh proceeded to introduce me to his friends. Seated on my right was a dark haired boy named Alex. His hair was slightly longer in style, having a shaggy quality to it. Next to him was his girlfriend, a gorgeous Asian girl wearing glasses who introduced herself as Josie. She seemed very much like the shy and reserved type. Seated next to her was Amanda; she had long blonde hair that was pulled back in some intricate knot. Not my type of hairstyle – way too high maintenance for me, but on her it looks alright. The way she had her attention drawn towards her nails, not even meeting my eyes when I acknowledged her only enforced the mild hostility I could feel. I did not see us becoming best friends, which I was alright with. Josh introduced me next to Clair. She had short light brown hair and was providing Amanda with one syllable answers during their majorly one-sided conversation. And lastly, on Josh's left, was Laurence who had been busy dividing his time between staring at me and Amanda. At least I knew where the majority of the lust was coming from.

"What brings you to sunny Forks" Alex asked me between mouthfuls of food.

"I needed to complete my senior year" I said, testing the water you could say to whether I would need to elaborate more. Thankfully the 'why' question was never asked.

"Cool"

"How do you find Forks so far, it must be very different from what you are used to in Odessa" Josie asked softly. She had a kind smile and there was real warmth that radiated from her.

"Never mind that" Laurence cut in "Where did you get the killer Ducati 848 Evo?" I laughed at this – boys and their obsessions.

"She was my 18th birthday gift from my mother"

"Sweet" Laurence said "I doubt my parents will be as generous when I turn 18."

For the remainder of lunch the conversations at the table flowed between the topics expected of high school students. Sports and Gossip. I'm not into sports personally, and I am not one to gossip so I sat observing the cafeteria around me. Upon scanning the room the division of the groups was quite noticeable. Like in any school there were the Jocks and the Cheerleaders at their tables in the centre of the room. The hierarchy of hive mentality seemed ingrained here with the more 'popular' tables situated closest to the epicentre and the least popular on the outer edges.

As my focus roamed from one table to another I found my attention drawn towards a table over by the corner of the room. My eyes widened involuntarily as I looked at the two students seated there. He was tall, extremely tall, probably close to 6'5" well built like a footballer with slightly curly dark brown hair. He was smiling as he spoke to the female sitting next to him showing clearly the dimples in his cheeks. The female was... stunning... beauty that is rarely even seen on a catwalk. Her hair was golden, gently waving down to the middle of her back. She had pale skin like the male's and they both had dark purplish shadows under their golden eyes and I found myself comparing their physical appearance to Renesmee's.

Amanda, who appeared to have been following my gaze broke me away from my thoughts, her voice dripping with spite "I see you've found the Cullen's" she said.

"The Cullen's?" I asked, sure that Amanda would know more about them.

"Yeah, their dad is some big hot-shot doctor down at the hospital. Those two are Rosalie and Emmett. Dr Cullen and his wife adopted them and the other one – Renesmee as Mrs Cullen can't have children."

Amanda seemed to be rather hostile towards the Cullen's but I had yet to understand why, for the time I had spent speaking with Ness I found her to be quite nice "that's a wonderful thing for them to do." I said turning my attention away from Emmett and Rosalie and back to Amanda.

"Whatever, I think it's a little sick because they are together. You, know like in a relationship _together_. They're brother and sister!" She finished, stressing the word 'together' the second time.

"But they are not actually blood related" Josie said quietly.

"I know but it's still gross if you ask me." Amanda huffed.

"I think it's hot." Laurence stated as the table fell silent

"What?" he asked the questioning eyes and raised eyebrows "who wouldn't want to bang Rosalie Cullen"

I was grateful when the conversations at the table moved onwards. Ness had been nothing but friendly towards me and I was not going to fall into the judgements of Amanda. I turned my attention briefly towards the Cullen's table again, wondering if Ness had joined them, and could almost swear that I caught Rosalie looking over at our table. She did not look too happy at all, almost like she had heard how Laurence spoke about her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was not until Friday that I saw Renesmee, in last period History class. As I sat down I turned in my chair and greeted her warmly. "Ness, good to see you – are you feeling better?"

Ness smiled her dazzling smile "Yes thank you, I am feeling quite well now."

"Well I am glad that you are back" I said as I turned my attention towards Mr Sweeney, who was dimming the lights slightly and turning the iScreen on.

"This term, to tie in with your first assignment, we shall be looking back at the past 200 years of American History. We shall look at the way governments were formed and disbanded. We shall also look at cultural changes, advancements in technology, infrastructure and living conditions and also the Military role in shaping our great nation." Mr Sweeney began.

I was rather looking forward to this, having a great interest in History and Sociology. With my family playing part in some of the key moments of History it was almost impossible not to be enthralled by it all.

"For the remainder of the week and well into the next we shall be focussing on the American Civil War."

The iScreen began showing slides of images of men in Uniforms from both the Confederate and the Union. As Mr Sweeney began giving the class the background of the Civil War I focussed on the slideshow. Most of the photos were of men in uniform but there were also images that were not military but included to give us a better understanding of what mid-to-late 19th Century American life was like.

As the slideshow came to an end one photo was left on the iScreen. It was of very poor quality – obviously not scanned from the original. It was a portrait of a man in his early 20s wearing a Confederate Uniform. Piercing blue eyes, longish blonde wavy hair, and a genuine smile. He looked into the camera full of pride. I know who this man was and was surprised that Mr Sweeney even had this image. A gasp from the seat next to me brought me out of my thoughts.

I turned my attention towards Ness to find her staring at the screen, mouth slightly ajar. I was her eyes flick briefly from the screen image to myself and back again. She was clearly surprised but there was also recognition in her eyes.

"You look just like him" she said in barely a whisper, her eyes still focused on the screen.

I opened my mouth to answer her but the bell suddenly cut me off. I packed up my books and turned to Ness to reply but was greeted by thin air. Ness was no longer there, the seat and desk next to me empty. I pulled my attention towards the door and I saw her just exit through it.

In the mixture of excitement pooling in the room there was also shock and fear. It confused me as I was certain it came from Ness but I was unsure as to why. I ran out of the room paying no heed to Mr Sweeney calling after me and searched the hall for my friend. I spotted Ness and ran after her, calling out.

She had been walking hurriedly towards the parking lot and I had to push myself to catch up with her. As her feet hit the gravel I reached out and grasped her arm.

"Ness" I panted. She spun around suddenly, catching me off guard "I, uh, wanted to know if you want to work on our assignment this afternoon? It won't take long at all as I already have all of the information needed."

Ness turned towards the red convertible briefly before facing me again "very well. If you would like to follow Rosalie's car we will go to my house."

"Okay great." I said. Still confused as to the cause of her emotions I saw her walk towards the red convertible which Rosalie and Emmett had been standing next to. As Emmett got into the car he turned towards me and smile before ducking his head to get seated.

I quickly made it to my bike and barely caught up to Rosalie as she peeled out of the parking lot in front of all the other students, gravel spraying behind the vehicle.

* * *

The trip was not as long as I would have thought considering how far out of the centre of town they lived, but it possibly may have had to do with the slightly excessive speed at which Rosalie had been driving. Of course I was not complaining at all being given the chance to really open up the throttle on my Ducati, and she responded as perfectly as promised.

Rosalie turned off the road into a barely concealed driveway and I followed her up the driveway through the trees and into the opening where a house... or more fittingly, mansion... stood. I parked my bike and followed Renesmee who was already out of the car and heading for the front door.

As I entered the Cullen residence I was completely taken aback by the sheer impressiveness of it. Of course I could tell from the outside that it was a very large house but it gave nothing away to the true expanse of the inside. The walls were white, as was most of the furniture. The carpet was barely a tone or two darker. I involuntarily let out an audible gasp as I took in my surroundings. The entertainment fit-out was top of the range and the wall size painting that hung on the wall behind the ten seater dining setting was a Kandinsky, and I had a feeling that it was not merely a reprint.

"Wow" I breathed out, as I followed Ness over to the table "Is that a Kandinsky?" I asked her, pulling my books and iPad out.

"Yes it is" I heard an unfamiliar voice reply. I turned towards the source and caught myself gaping once more. Were all the members of the Cullen family so beautiful?

The stunning woman walking towards me was about 5'6" with billows of gently waving, caramel coloured hair framing her heart shaped face. She shared the trademark Cullen pale skin and golden eyes that sparkled with a sincerity and warmth.

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen, Renesmee's mother." She held her hand out towards me, her dazzling smile displaying her dimples, though I was too mesmerised by her voice to notice the offered hand straight away. She cleared her throat softly which snapped me out of my trance. I finally remembered my manners and grasped the offered hand. It was surprisingly cold, like Renesmee's. But in Forks I guess cold hands were common.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. I'm Calliope. Calliope Whitlock." I said, stumbling over my words.

"It is nice to meet you as well Calliope, but please do call me Esme. No need to be so formal."

"Yes ma'am. I mean, uh, Esme." I stumbled out embarrassed, a slight blush spreading across my cheeks.

Esme laughed, touching me briefly on the arm before addressing Ness "Ness, dear, your father will be home shortly and don't forget that Edward and Bella will be home from College for the weekend. Now Calliope." Esme had turned her attention back to me "you must stay for dinner." She said with a genuine smile.

"I would not want to intrude on your family time" I said, honestly. Of course not having to cook for myself is something I could not pass up ordinarily and I did feel somewhat... comfortable... there already, but I was not eager to take away any of their time away from each other.

"Nonsense, Ness's boyfriend Jacob will be coming around also and I know he would be upset if he didn't get to see the motorcycle I saw you arrive on." Esme finished with a laugh

"Is Jacob in to Motorcycles?" I asked Ness.

"Yes, and anything else with wheels. It's an obsession I think. He has his own garage in La Push and would probably live there if I didn't remind him that he has a home." Ness said with a grin. I could feel how much she cares for her boyfriend and not just by how it lit up her face the moment she heard his name spoken.

"We take all of our vehicles to him. He is very talented in that respect." Esme said with such love and fondness it was radiating from her.

"Fantastic" I said "she's due for a service soon, do you think Jacob will be able to fit me in?"

As Ness opened her mouth to respond I heard a loud bang, which caused me to jump, and saw Ness's face light up. I turned towards the front door to see Ness throw herself into the arms of the man who had entered. He looked at least in his mid twenties and he was tall. Really tall, at least 6'10" if not nearly 7' in height. He had a body similar to that of a serious bodybuilder, though it was balanced by his tremendous height so he looked quite in proportion. His raven black hair and russet skin was in stark contrast to the pale skin of Ness who was in his arms.

I was suddenly and inexplicably hit with a multitude of emotions all at once. Love, trust, joy, happiness, contentment, protectiveness, and loyalty. So strong were these emotions and so caught off guard by them that I was, my knees suddenly bucked underneath me and I stumbled forward with palms outstretched, as the full force of the emotions slammed into me.

The last thing I heard, right before my head connected with the marble table top of the dining table was the man's deep voice "Hey, who does the Ducati belong to?"

His question was drowned out by the screamingly white blinding light that engulfed my vision right as I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is she alright..."

"Yes, I have stitched up her forehead. She will have a scar and most certainly a concussion..."

"Wow, she looks so much like..."

"Shh – you'll wake her..."

"It's uncanny. Do you think she knows?..."

"But what about..."

"Should we tell..."

"No it's..."

"Too much..."

"Too soon..."

All I could hear around me were a muddle of hushed and whispering voices. Smooth, beautiful voices, I strained my ears to listen more to them.

"She's waking up..."

I tried to sit upright and take in my surrounding when a pair of cold but gentle hands were on my shoulders gently pushing me back down on the couch.

"Urgh" I managed to say. My head felt like it had been run over by a truck. What happened to me?

"Your head collided rather forcefully with the marble tabletop" a voice said matter-o-factly, almost like he knew what I was going to ask. I tried opening my eyes and they began to focus, taking in light. I could make out eight people around me.

Another voice spoke to me "you have received a nasty gash on your forehead from the impact, which I have stitched up. I suspect you will also have a concussion though I will not know more until I examine you further."

The man who spoke to me had gentle, kind eyes. He looked, like Esme to only be in his late 20's. With his blonde hair and looking like Zeus's younger-better-looking brother he could be in his early 30s but you'd never be able to tell.

"Dr Cullen?" I asked and the man nodded "It's nice to meet you sir" I said as I moved myself into a seated position. I shook my head in an attempt to clear the fog but it would not lift. Perhaps this is what a concussion feels like.

"If only it was under more enjoyable circumstances and please Calliope, call me Carlisle."

I nodded as Carlisle knelt down in front of me, pen-light in hand, and performed a few checks before standing up once more "yes you definitely have a concussion but it is hardly surprising with the force that you hit the tabletop."

"Do I need to go to the hospital?" I asked nervously. I was not fond of Hospitals due to spending more time in them during the past year than I think anyone should have to.

"No, you should be okay to go home, just as long as you have someone to keep an eye on you."

"I, uh, live alone" I said quietly, looking at the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ness place her hand on Esme's arm and whisper something to her. I hoped she was telling her why I live alone as I don't think I would be comfortable explaining it to Carlisle with all these people I didn't know around me.

The compassion I felt told me that Ness had explained my situation to her adoptive mother and I was grateful to her "well you must stay here the night, so we can monitor you."

"Yeah, and so we can ride your killer bike" Jacob said and I saw him high-5ing Emmett.

I looked around at the Cullen family and there was a surprising amount of warmth coming from them. Besides Jacob they all had the same pale skin and golden burnt caramel eyes. They were all stunningly beautiful, causing me to feel strangely inadequate for a moment before I shook it off. I looked over to the man and woman standing before me off to the right and realised that I did not know who they were. The male had similar features to Ness so I assumed he is her brother.

"I'm sorry, in all the commotion we seem to have forgotten our manners." The male said and I recognised his voice as the first one I heard upon waking "I am Renesmee's brother Edward Cullen, and this is my wife Bella." He smiled at me as did Bella and I found myself returning their smiles warmly.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance." I acknowledged them before turning towards the man holding Ness's hand "and you must be Jacob"

"Yep in the flesh" he grinned broadly "nice to meet you too Calliope"

"Please, you can all call me Callie or C.J. if you wish. My mother was the only person to never waver from my full first name." I said sighing softly at the mention of my mother.

"How do you get C.J.?" Emmett asked loudly earning himself a smack over the back of the head from Rosalie, who did not look impressed by his outburst "Hey, I'm just curious" he said in defence as he rubbed the spot where her palm had connected.

I laughed at this interaction which caused my head to throb "From my middle name. It's a tradition in our family that has stretched back over 200 years. Ordinarily it would be only passed on to the males in the family but my mother was insistent."

"Is it really embarrassing?" Jacob said this time, probably thankful he was so much taller than Ness that he was safe that she couldn't pay him the same service Emmett had just received.

"No, not in the slightest. I am quite proud to carry on the name actually." I said, and it was the truth. I am as fiercely proud of my heritage as my mother. "My full name is Calliope Jasper Whitlock."

Eight pairs of eyes suddenly dilated in front of me. Shock rippling through them all. Not one of them made a sound as they just looked at me, unmoving, for what seemed an eternity. It was a loud gasp that snapped them out of their thoughts and they all turned their attention to the staircase. I looked over too, following their gazes.

On the staircase with one hand covering her mouth and the other holding onto the banister was the most exquisitely beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her skin was beautifully pale, creamy white. Her short inky black hair loose around her delicate face. She was thin, petite, with small pixie-like features but it did not look out of place on her petite toned frame. I wondered if she was even 5 foot tall. Her eyes the same golden caramel as those who surrounded me. I guessed her age to be around 17 but she seemed so fragile that I could be thinking her younger than she really was. She was wearing only a singlet and jeans, even though the weather was rather cool. It felt like time stood still as my eyes unashamedly raked over her body. Like all the Cullen's she was breathtakingly beautiful. I felt this pull towards her, this affinity even though I had only just seen her. As I looked at her face I noticed that her eyes were glued to me, shock, fear, sorrow and grief controlled her small frame.

I felt this strong almost overwhelming need to help her, but before I even made a step or sent anything to her a hand on my shoulder held me in my place. I looked behind me to see Edward moving his head very slightly from side to side. Looking back towards the woman on the stairs I understood Edward's reason for keeping me in my place. As I looked closer at the young woman I saw beneath the facade, I saw the purple-ish bruises underneath her eyes and the firm grip she had on the banister to hold herself upright. Her eyes were dull, not lively like Emmett and Esme's were. She looked like a shell.

A pang of guilt hit me and I whipped my head around to find the source. It took my foggy mind a moment to realise that there was no one source, it was everywhere, surrounding me. I saw Esme walk towards this fragile woman, slowly.

"Alice" Esme said softly and my heart jumped a little hearing the name.

_Alice_

Alice's head snapped towards Esme, drawing her eyes away from mine. Esme stopped, completely still, speaking softly once more.

"Alice"

_Alice_

I felt the rest of the Cullen's shift slightly more towards each other and towards me. I was unsure why – should they not be helping Alice, she was obviously scared. I was about to look around me when a low hissing sound drew my attention back to Alice, realising that she was the one making the noise.

"It's alright sweetheart" I heard Esme soothe. I could feel the love she had for Alice surging towards her.

Alice crouched lower towards the ground, still emitting a low hiss and in an instant, she disappeared. My head may still be foggy but I was certain that Alice had just disappeared right in front of me and the Cullen's.

I shook my head again and turned to the severely deflated group who did not seem to be showing any signs that Alice disappearing right before their eyes was anything new.

"Did anyone else see that?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Edward" I heard Bella ask her husband "can you please go and check on Alice?" Edward nodded once and began walking towards the front door. "Callie, please sit, there are surely some questions you have for us and there are some explanations we need to give you"

I sat down on the seat Bella had motioned to and the remaining Cullen's sat down around me. I was suddenly feeling hesitant and could not shake this 'lamb to the slaughter' feeling I had. My head shot upwards as I heard laughter coming from outside. No one else seemed to pay it any attention, so I dismissed it and drew my attentions back to Bella.

"I am sorry for the fright that may have caused you and it saddens us all to see Alice like she has been lately but she is so fragile at the moment that anything can cause her to feel scared and unsafe."

"May I ask what happened to her, I mean I don't wish to intrude on that which is personal but it may help me to understand the emotions I could feel from Alice." I said quickly not wanting to cause offense.

"What you could feel?" Carlisle asked, his eyes full of inquisitiveness as he moved forward slightly in the chair.

"Well you see, I'm a little different from most people, I mean it's not a bad thing or anything and you aren't in any danger from me I promise it's just that there has been a lot of press in the past which is totally blown out of proportion as you are probably aware the media tends to do..."

"Calliope, sweetie, relax. We are not going to judge you, just take a breath and tell us." Esme was now seated next to me and had placed her hand on my arm. The more anxious I feel the more I tend to ramble and I was extremely anxious at this point in time. I was about to tell one of my only friends in Forks and her rather large family that I was different to them. I feared it may not go to well.

I took a deep breath and found that I was slightly calmer "I'm sorry, what I am trying to say is that I'm an Empath." And I prepared myself for the questions.

I treated being an Empath the same way I did my sexuality – I wasn't one to shout it from the rooftops but if it came up in conversation or someone asked I was always completely honest. I looked around at the seven people seated around me, no one had spoken and they all looked deep in their own thoughts, and I was relieved that there was no disgust or anger from any of them.

"Are any of you familiar with the term?" I asked.

_Melancholy_

The Cullen's all glanced between each other before Carlisle spoke "yes, I am very familiar with the term having worked with many Empath's over the years myself."

I could see the corners of Emmett's mouth flicker upwards slightly "Is that why you stumbled today?" He asked. Rosalie, Ness and Jacob were all looking at him as if it was the first serious thing he had said all day. "What? I am observant you know" he said looking hurt but laughed again once Rosalie had kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes. It has been a while since I've experienced such a strong feeling of love as what came from both Ness and Jacob today and it took me completely off guard. I usually have such excellent control. My Shifu said I was advanced beyond my years, and I was to take his place in my dojo. But then my mother fell ill and I could not." I said, looking down at my hands.

When I first left to take care of my mother the first month was the hardest. I did not fully understand the severity of her condition and did begrudge leaving my life as Shifu to care for her which was only intensified with her own guilt about my having to leave. We were quite a pair in that month both feeling guilty. But we were stronger than that and we did overcome it.

"I am truly sorry to hear of your mothers suffering but I think it is extremely noble and selfless of you to take care of her when she needed you the most." Carlisle said.

"Thank you for your condolences, the past few months without her have been hard. I guess it has just reaffirmed once more that I am the last of my line, my family's legacy ends with me. It just never felt so finite before."

_Sadness_

But the sadness I felt seemed so deep, like it was not just for what I have lost but so much more, almost like what everyone had lost.

Ness spoke softly "Callie, you said that your middle name is a family tradition." I looked up at her and nodded as she continued "does that mean you are related to the man who was on the screen in History?"

I looked at Jacob and the Cullen's and they were all holding their breath waiting for me to answer I was sure. "Yes, all the males in my family have had the same middle name. My mother and father wanted me to be the first female to carry it too, which I have always felt blessed that they did, especially as I am the last true descendant of Major Jasper Whitlock."

* * *

"A _true_ descendant?" Rosalie asked me, looking sceptical with an impeccably sculptured eyebrow raised.

"Calliope perhaps you could explain what you mean by that term as we are not familiar with it" Esme said, a kind smile on her face once more.

"Of course. While it is not the most modern of terms the phrase 'true descendant' is one that my family has used for the past 200 years. Firstly because for nine generations my immediate family line has carried on the Whitlock name and is the last to remain, I am the last to remain. But secondly, and most importantly for me, the phrase has become synonymous with my family line because this line – my father, grandfather, and the others that came before them, all carried Jasper's Gift."

Every single person was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Well, that's what it was called until the early 21st Century."

"Jasper was a –"

"Well that would certainly explain –"

I could see Carlisle and Esme turn to each other talking trying hard to not be overheard, I thought I caught a few words but shook my head to clear out the mishearing.

"Jasper's Gift?" Jacob asked me, obviously voicing the question everyone else was wanting to ask.

"Well 'Empath' was not a coined term in the 20th century" I said. "Major Jasper Whitlock was an Empath, and that gift was passed down the direct line over the next 200 years, before ending with me. As a child I felt special, being the only female to be an Empath in our family line. As you know I am an only child, but my parents did try to give me a brother or sister before my father died, but my mother could not conceive. At that age I was too young to understand the sorrow I felt from my mother. But one day it was gone, and I asked her if I was getting a baby brother. I was only a child and she had laughed and gathered me into her arms and told me wasn't. She told me, a little child of 5, that she realised that she would never be able to give me a little brother because she was only meant to ever have me so that I could have Jasper's Gift and not anyone else."

A few unchecked tears slid down my cheeks and a tissue was being offered to me by Bella before I even had the chance to look for one. I smiled at her thankful, looking at the other Cullen's who all looked as if they were about to shed tears at any moment. Jacob, Emmett and Carlisle all pulled their partners closer to them.

"You definitely have his gift" An unfamiliar voice spoke.

My breath hitched at the sound of this voice, uniquely striking even though shaky and possibly underused and I turned automatically to face the speaker who was standing in the doorway and for the second time that afternoon was frozen to the spot in complete awe of Alice Cullen.


	7. Chapter 7

I was a little stunned by Alice's comment but thought it best to not pursue it at this very moment. Alice hesitantly made her way towards me and I wondered if it would be alright if I introduced myself. I saw Edward walk in behind Alice and sit down next to Bella; he gave me a warm smile and a... nod... before fleetingly looking in Alice's direction. As if he knew I wanted to speak to her.

I shifted my attention back to Alice who was walking very slowly as if almost unsure on her feet; I took a breath, feeling that unmistakable pull I had earlier. This time there was no doubt in my mind that it was there and I smiled genuinely towards Alice.

Alice spoke before I had the chance to breathe life into my first words "Hello, I am sorry that we did not get to be introduced earlier, I'm Alice Cullen."

I gently grasped her offered hand. She had to look upwards to meet my gaze as she only came up to my shoulder in height. As our hands touched an electric surge flowed between us from this point of contact. I wondered if Alice could feel it as well. I regained my composure looking into her eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you Alice, I'm Calliope, uh Callie. I'm sorry if my un-uh-expected presence had, uh, unsettled you in, err, any way" I stumbled out.

Master of emotions: Yes

Master of words: Definitely not!

Alice laughed and the bell like quality of it startled me briefly and I could not hold back my smile. "I would like the opportunity to speak with you but have exerted more energy today than I am used to. There are some matters that you may be seeking answers to from my behaviour earlier and I wish to be the one to discuss it with you." She looked briefly to Carlisle and then Edward they both nodded, before turning her attention back to me once more "I was hoping that you would come by tomorrow after lunch?" she asked me.

I was a little taken aback, but the anticipation of speaking further with Alice had me blurting out a quick "yes" much to Emmett's amusement, his voracious laugh startling all of those in the room.

Alice paid no attention to this distraction and continued speaking to me. "Great, then I shall say goodnight now and see you tomorrow." Her voice was low and did not look up to reach my eyes.

"Goodnight Alice, sleep well." I said gently, watching her retire up the stairwell. She paused briefly acknowledging what I had said with a brief nod before continuing on her way. I turned back towards the rest of the Cullen's and Jacob to find them all looking at me with smiles barely concealed on their faces.

_Hope_

* * *

After a slight disagreement with Esme about my desire to spend the night at my own place, as I felt I had indeed unsettled the household too much, I was finally in my own bed. The compromise had really been a non-compromise. The only way Esme would let me spend the night at my own place is if she could drive me home and that she would be calling me every 2 hours to ensure that I was alright. I could feel such compassion that I could do nothing besides agree, especially when I realised she was worried that my concussion was severe enough that I may not wake up. I could see that Carlisle understood Esme's worrying but that no words, even from him, could change her mind so I agreed. I realised that it was exactly how my mother would be and my fondness for the matriarch of this family grew…

As I walked out the front door of the Cullen's house later that night, after saying my goodbye's to Renesmee and Jacob and asking that they be passed on to the others who had disappeared throughout the evening before dinner, I felt a calm descend upon me as I made my way to Esme's car. As if drawn away from the current pathway that I was treading I turned my direction slightly back towards the house.

Though the room situated on the second floor of the grand house at the opposite corner from the entrance way was bathed in darkness I could still make out the lone figure standing there. The entire second storey had floor to ceiling walls of glass and standing there, behind the glass with her right hand pressed against it as if to acknowledge my presence, was Alice. It was a sight that caused my breath to catch in my throat. The full moon shone brightly illuminating her pale skin, her golden eyes piercing through the constraints of darkness, even knowing how fragile she had appeared earlier that evening she still looked breathtaking.

I raised my hand in acknowledgement to her; it took all of my willpower not to run inside and wrap her up in my arms and comfort her. Of course I could take away all of her sorrow even from this distance yet I dared not, pulling back once I felt the surge, for our emotions and how we deal with them defines who we are, and I didn't need to know the What, How or Why to know that Alice Cullen's grief was something that she needed to deal with on her own.

"Let's get you home, she'll be alright" Esme's soft voice brought me out of my thoughts and I smiled once more before turning around and following her to the car.

"And they call me the Empath" I said with a soft laugh as I got into the front passenger seat of the Mercedes.

Esme laughed at my comment, her laugh had a lively bell like quality to it just like Ness.

"I don't need to be an Empath or a Mind-Reader to recognise the concern you feel for my daughter." Esme said, chancing a glance my way before turning her attention back to the road "I wish I could tell you what she has been through but I think it only fair that she herself decides how much you know."

I nodded in agreement to Esme's words, deciding it appropriate to voice my thoughts "she lost someone that she was extremely close to." I said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes." Esme kept her eyes on the road and simply nodded once "and she needs to go through the grieving process in her own way at her own pace."

It took me only a moment to understand why Esme had said this "I am very sorry for that" I said with remorse "it was such a strong subconscious reflex to her grief that it took me a brief moment to bring it back. I just want to assure you that I would never do that on purpose to anyone in your family, especially Alice" I looked down at my hands, feeling guilty that I had let my thrall surge towards Alice when I saw her standing there, hand pressed against the glass. I had never felt such a pull towards a person before and my instinct to protect and alleviate her pain had caused it to reach out for her.

"Carlisle has worked with many Empath's over the years, but he has never mentioned any of them that were capable of that, it is very impressive for someone so young." Esme said, her golden eyes shining with... pride.

I could not hide my smile "Thankyou Esme for your kind words"

"Oh Calliope it's nothing at all, I'm sure your mother was very proud of you." Esme said.

...I smiled to myself as I remembered Esme's words, there was such warmth and sincerity that radiated from within that you could not help but like her. A quick glance at the clock showing 11:48pm on my bedside table decided for me that I should turn in for the evening. As per the compromise I sent Esme a quick message to tell her I would be going to sleep so that she would know when to start the 2 hour timer on my phone calls. I loved my uninterrupted sleep, but was willing to give it up just this once to alleviate her worry.


	8. Chapter 8

_Callie..._

I was vaguely aware of someone calling my name.

_Callie..._

Scratch that, some _Angel_ was calling my name.

The voice sounded far away and yet also quite close, like in the calm stillness of the night where a whispered word could be heard a mile away.

_Callie..._

Smooth, rich, velvety, the voice called to me. I fought the slumber that was trying to pull me back under, to take me away from the Angel. As I stifled a yawn the scent of Vanilla and Honeysuckle enveloped me, filling my every sense, causing my head to swim.

_Callie..._

A cool breeze passed over my lips as I inhaled deeply, air rushing into my lungs filling my every pore making my head spin and my eyes flutter open. My breath caught in my chest as my eyes widened in surprise.

"Callie..." the Angel who was leaning over my bed whispered.

The Angel bathed in the moonlight was hovering above me on the bed, hands placed firmly on the mattress either side of my shoulders, her face and lips mere inches from my own. Her pale skin was almost luminescent, her short black hair framed her face perfectly and her eyes pitch black, but somehow swirling with unseen fire.

I breathed in the intoxicating air that surrounded me. I should be startled – scared even at the presence of this person in my room who was calling my name softly and moving ever so slowly closer to me. However instead I was calm though my heart did betray me as my eyes flicked upwards to the Angel's.

"Callie..." the Angel whispered again and I felt a familiar pull surge forward causing me to raise myself up on my elbows almost completely closing the gap between us.

Just as our lips were about to connect, realisation flooded my foggy mind.

"Alice..." I breathed

* * *

_*Brr... Brr... Brr...*_

I struggled to open my eyes as the dream slipped away quickly. I blindly reached for my phone again, knocking over my bedside clock and lamp in the process. It had felt like mere seconds since I had hung up the phone to Esme at 2 o'clock in the morning. I had not been very intelligible then on the phone and did not think I would fare any better this time.

"H-hey Esme" I stumbled out as I rubbed my eyes trying to focus them in the darkness of my bedroom.

The voice that greeted me on the other end was definitely not Esme's and my heart did an impromptu skip "Uh, no it's not Esme" the Angel from my dream spoke "it's, uh, Alice."

I sat up in bed, memories of my dream flooding back, a blush creeping over my cheeks as I smoothed out the bed spread, while embarrassment crept through my system. I internally scolded myself for being so silly. It was just a dream and not as if Alice knew I had just dreamt about her.

"Hi Alice." I said with a grin – albeit a very tired one. I tried to say more but my brain seemed to be slower to wake than the rest of me, and I fell back down on the bed.

"I know you were expecting Esme to call you again but I was awake and offered to phone you in her place, so that she could go to sleep. I hope you don't mind." Alice said, her smooth voice flowing easily over the words.

I was slowly regaining brain function but all I managed to mumble was "No, I don't mind" followed by an embarrassingly loud yawn that earned me one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard.

Alice laughing.

It was light and musical and heartfelt, and I grinned in embarrassment at the noise I myself had just made.

"Aw the hu– you need your sleep, I shouldn't have woken you. I shan't keep you any longer" she said softly on the other end of the phone.

I held onto the phone tightly as I rolled onto my back, sleep threatening to pull me back in at any moment.

"Alice" I said as my eyes began to close

"Yes"

I yawned once more covering my mouth with my hand this time. My breathing slowed down as the wave of sleep took over and the words I was about to speak were lost.

"Sleep well Calliope"

Alice's words were the last thing I heard as I fell asleep, my phone tucked under my ear against the pillow, and a smile on my face because I had heard Alice Cullen laugh and it was the most beautiful sound I thought I'd ever hear.


	9. Chapter 9

I was grateful that Edward and Bella had collected me from my place just before eleven o'clock as I was hesitant to have Esme alter her plans any more than she already had. On the drive to the Cullen's residence Bella had informed me that they had errands to run that morning and it really was no problem for them to 'swing past on the way home'.

I had been awake since Esme's 6 o'clock call and had used the time to complete the History Assignment. I hoped that Ness would not be disappointed that I had completed it before seeing her but it was my actions that caused us to not spend time on it last night, and with it focussing on my family I had more than enough information available to complete the assignment without any needed research.

The drive to the Cullen's was over a lot sooner than I thought it would be, thought I had been self-reflecting the majority of the time and as Edward turned off the main road and onto the familiar driveway that led into the centre of their property my heart quickened in anticipation of seeing Alice. My thoughts flittered back to the dream I had last night right before Alice had phoned. The moonlight making her skin shine like an Angel, the seductive voice whispering my name, the intoxicating scent of her skin, the ache I felt in my...

"Sorry" Edward muttered as both Bella and I jumped at the sudden braking of the vehicle, causing my heart to skip a beat at the shock, my thoughts ripped from where they were.

The car had come to an abrupt halt on the driveway just outside the Cullen's garage. Still a bit shaky on my feet from the excess adrenaline coursing through my system I stumbled momentarily as I exited the car.

"Calliope, are you all right sweetheart." Esme's voice filled with concern, her hand on my arm before I even had a chance to close the car door.

I smiled at the use of my full name. It made me feel safe somehow, probably a throwback to my mother always addressing me so.

"Yes Esme, Edward just stopped a bit suddenly by accident and I wasn't paying attention so I got a shock. But I'm ok" I said, trying to alleviate her worry.

"As long as you're alright" she said as she looked quickly to Edward's retreating form.

As we walked through the entrance she spoke to me in a lower voice "Alice is very keen to speak with you. Her room is the last on the left if you wish to go up to her, or I can call her down for you if you would prefer."

My heart skipped again at hearing that Alice is looking forward to speaking with me, and I could hardly hide the grin that spread across my face "I can find my way, thank you Esme." I said. She returned my smile and walked towards the kitchen leaving me to make my way to the stairwell alone.

I had barely stepped foot onto the first floor landing when the door at the end of the hallway silently opened, my breath caught in my throat as Alice stepped out into the hallway. Dressed simply in dark jeans and a white shirt Alice's bare feet flexed against the carpet as she brought her eyes to mine. A warm yet somewhat shy smile graced her face which I returned without hesitation as I made my way down the hallway.

Stopping just before Alice I took a steadying breath, consciously bracing myself in an endeavour to keep my thrall in check. The depressing hollowness I had felt last night had lessened somewhat yet I could feel an amount of restraint around me, almost as if Alice was herself concentrating on controlling her emotions.

"Hello Callie, is it alright if we talk in my room or would you prefer we go somewhere else?" Alice asked.

I hesitated fractionally at the thought of being in Alice's room, her personal space, but realised that if she was not comfortable with my being there she would have met me downstairs.

"No, I am fine with that as long as you are Alice." I replied, smiling.

I followed Alice into her room, closing the door behind us. If I had made a generalised assumption on what I expected Alice's room to be like based on my limited view of downstairs then I would have been completely wrong. The room itself was a generous size with the wall of glass creating a much lighter and airier feel than if there were traditional windows. While in the far corner of the room there was a bed and the furniture you'd expect in any bedroom, it was the drafting table in the middle of the room that grabbed my attention. The table was covered with sketches. Numerous ones of clothing, some that looked like interior design sketches and also some portraits.

"You could say I have an obsession with fashion" she said smiling, a hint of melancholy.

"It seems you have a real artistic flair Alice, it is very impressive" I said, gesturing towards the drafting table.

"Thank you, I guess you could say I've had a lot of time to focus on it." Alice said as she moved over to the windows.

Watching Alice I could not help but notice the ease with which she moved, perhaps she was a dancer, for the way her movements were so fluid and graceful it was almost achingly painful to watch. Unsure whether I should speak or if it would be best to wait for Alice I kept my silence, looking out the very pane of glass that Alice was in front of.

"I know you have many questions" Alice began, softly "but you must understand that there is only so much that I can tell you. The first because there are things in this world that we are forbidden to discuss, and the second simply because even after all of these years the pain is simply too much, I fear it would break me."

"I can understand pain and loss."

Alice turned away from the window to look at me directly, in silence she questioned my statement with a simple raising of a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"My mother has recently passed, so I do have personal experience with great loss. However, being an Empath, I can also understand a fraction of the personal loss you feel."

"Esme spoke with me this morning about your conversation with the rest of my family" said Alice "she mentioned what happened as you were leaving."

"Ah yes..." I felt a flush of embarrassment at the memory of my momentary lack of control. "I am sorry for my action; sometimes it is hard to control my thrall"

"Thrall?" Alice asked

"It is an affect of my ability, similar to an impulse. I can feel the emotions of others, but I can also influence and sometimes control them. The pain that I felt from you... caused it to act almost on its own, to reach out to you. I am sorry if it affected you in any way, it was not my intention."

"You could take it away" said Alice softly; more to herself than to me as she moved once more back to the large glass windows.

"Yes, but sometimes we need to work through the grief on our own." I said, as I gently rested a hand on her shoulder, a wave of sorrow flowing through me.

"Could you?" Alice asked "just for a moment. I have felt consumed for so long that I feel as if it is swallowing me whole. I need to feel like there is some hope left."

Alice looked over her shoulder, her golden eyes searching my own, pleading for help. I wiped away the tears that had escaped from my own eyes, and nodded "just for a moment" I whispered.

Alice nodded slowly and I gave us both a moment to compose ourselves before I started to focus. I felt my thrall wrap around Alice, desperately eager to help, within a heartbeat it felt as if the whole world had opened up its heart.

I looked over to where Alice was standing and became quite concerned, for although she had a smile... a smile! Her eyes were unfocussed and her brow furrowed. Confusion was pulsing from her, matched only by my own. She was so still, barely breathing, that I was about to call for Esme when suddenly Alice's eyes locked with my own.

"I feel... You... but-but you can't... it's, no it–"

I had no chance to try and calm Alice down, for the second time in as many days I was suddenly staring at thin air, my Thrall snapping back to me like it had whiplash.

_What is going on here!_


	10. Chapter 10

"Calliope"

After Alice made yet another seemingly lightening fast exit I had found myself torn. Torn between following her – well, as best as I could as she seemingly disappeared into thin air right before my eyes – and staying where I was in the hope that she would return. I was in the midst of this internal debate when Esme found me.

I turned towards the door where Esme was leaning against the frame, feeling a sudden surge of panic I raised my hands "I swear she asked me to Esme, I would not have done so otherwise. It was only for a moment."

Esme smiled and ushered me out of the room "I know, let's go downstairs."

We walked quietly down the stairs and back into the lounge area, the recent events unfolding in my mind. People cannot disappear like that. Can they?

While consumed by my own thoughts I did not realise until I sat down at the table Esme had guided me to that I was not alone. Seated across from me, in apparent deep conversation, were Rosalie and Alice. I assumed that they were conversing as they had the posture to indicate so, however their lips were hardly moving at all and I could not hear any sound.

"We'll leave you two alone" Esme said, placing a hand briefly on Alice's shoulder as she passed making her way into the kitchen.

Rosalie left to follow after Esme, but not before giving me a glaring look that clearly was full of distrust. I briefly watched her retreat towards the kitchen before bringing my attention back to the person in front of me.

"I'm sorry–"

"I'm sorry–"

We both began at the same time, a smile and nervous laugh leaving me as a blush crept up my cheeks.

"I'm sorry for running off like that. Especially as it is what has given you so many questions to begin with." Alice began.

I sat quietly listening to the graceful lilt of her voice.

"When you... took it away... something happened, something that I had not experienced in a very long time. Something that I had been missing greatly." Alice said softly, looking down at her hands, her fingers running across the cold marble table top.

I sat in silence, listening to the words and allowing myself to feel the conflicting emotions. Alice brought her eyes up to mine; the golden hues seemed to darken as they searched my own.

"I can see the future." Alice said succinctly.

This revelation was not what I had been expecting to hear, having already begun thinking that perhaps she had suffered a sort of epileptic seizure.

"The future?" I asked, seeking the need to clarify as my mind was working over-time to process this new information. While I had not met anyone previously who had made this claim I was not one to dispute it simply on the grounds of unfamiliarity. After all, Empath's are very much real yet not everyone has that knowledge.

"Yes. I have visions. I can see the future based on decisions made, so it is always slightly subjective – at least that's how it was before they stopped."

"You haven't had one for a while?" I asked, curious.

"No" said Alice, shaking her head slightly "not for dec– years."

"What happened, Alice?" I asked. I could feel such overwhelming grief coming from her that it felt as if my own heart would break in two.

"He died."

I was at a loss for words, any words.

Alice looked up at me, her eyes shining with unshed tears "He was protecting me. Some... people came to take me away, by force. I never saw it coming like they were walking through my blind spots. He, he fought them even though he was so outnumbered. And they, they..." Alice trailed off as sobs racked her small frame.

I found myself kneeling next to her, pulling her grief stricken form into my embrace.

"I'm so sorry Alice" I repeated over, and over.

Her body felt so cold so I shrugged out of my jacket and placed it around her shoulders – not an easy feat to accomplish while comforting someone but somehow I managed.

"You look so much like him that when I saw you I was so confused."

I felt Alice shift closer to me, her head turning slightly, her nose next to my ear. Try as I might I could not control my racing heart as the electric surge ran through my body as her breath touched my neck. The feel of her small frame pressed against my own had my thoughts wandering to her lips that would be just an inch from my neck.

"You smell so g–"

"Alice!"

I was startled by the forcefulness of Rosalie's voice, springing apart from Alice, trying not to look as guilty in the moment as I felt. I suddenly felt quite hungry, which was confusing as I had eaten not too long ago. I looked to Alice who was wearing a similar expression of guilt, before turning my attention to Rosalie who looked positively enraged. It was all I could do to keep my knees from buckling underneath the weight of her emotions. Rosalie was an imposing figure, her perfectly manicured fingernails tapping against her arm, the raw fury radiating from every pore.

"I uh..." I trailed off, trying to regain some resemblance of composure. It would seem that Rosalie's outburst had drawn Esme back out from the kitchen also, there was no mistaking the disappointed look on her face.

I was disappointed in myself for my thoughts, ashamed for allowing my own impulses to cloud my actions. Unable to meet Alice's gaze I turned on my heels and ran for the door, ignoring the calls behind me to come back.

It was my turn to run.


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't make it very far at all, as in my hasty retreat I did not see Emmett coming in through the same door that I was attempting to leave. One thing about Emmett I needed to remember was that while he looked like he was as solid as a brick wall, he also felt as solid as a brick wall. My recovering concussion was the last thing on my mind as I fell backwards after colliding with his body at speed.

The floor was much softer the second time I fell upon it, so soft I could hardly feel the impact on my head and body I was sure to have had. Like déjà vu here I was once more about to slip into unconsciousness in the Cullen's living room.

_Not making the best of impressions Whitlock..._

"I can take her" the voice of an angel spoke.

"Do you think that is safe?" another voice, female, slightly harsher around the edges cut in.

"It's passed, I will be fine. I won't hurt her" the angel spoke once more, her voice was so familiar but in the haze I could not quite pinpoint it.

"But you can't know that for certain sweetie." A different voice this time, slightly older judging by the timbre.

I felt myself being lifted from the ground and moved, the arms holding me felt too small to be those of Emmett yet I was confused as to who else was home who could lift me so easily. I moved my head slightly and forced myself to concentrate on the scent of whoever was carrying me. It was so familiar, so welcoming that I found myself moving further until the skin of their neck was pressed against me, my lips ghosting over their soft skin, that familiar intoxicating scent enveloping me, a single word on my lips as I finally slipped into unconsciousness.

"Alice..."

* * *

The throbbing behind my eyes was the first thing I noticed. That dull pulsation making its presence well known, mocking me, bringing forth through yet another fog the memory of running – quite literally – into Emmett Cullen.

_They're going to think you're a hazard to yourself…_

As I willed my eyes to open I could feel the coolness on my forehead being removed, and reapplied not a moment afterwards. I allowed myself a brief moment of happiness when I realised that I could open both of my eyes, relieved at not sustaining any swelling to prohibit them from opening. I moved my head slightly to the left and was concerned upon seeing Esme sitting next to me. After witnessing such disappointment on Esme's face just before I ran I was prepared for the resulting waves of disappointment that were surely about to hit me. But they did not come. It could perhaps be the fog of concussion once again affecting me but all I could sense was compassion. Concern.

"Calliope, are you awake?" Esme asked softly.

"I hope so" I answered softly, trying to shake the fog that was persistently accompanying the throbbing behind my eyes.

"Let's get you sitting up, sweetie" Esme helped me into a sitting position, it felt almost as if I barely moved myself, and I took the time to take in my surroundings. Upon noticing that no one else was in the room and spotting the familiar drafting table I relaxed back against the pillows Esme had propped behind me.

"Thank you Esme." I said, grateful for her help.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I ran into Emmett, that guy is seriously a brick wall." Esme laughed, the bell like quality pushing through the fog easily.

"Why did you run?" Esme asked gently. I could tell that she was concerned and curious. There was no evidence of the disappointment I had seen on her features earlier.

"I was ashamed and feeling guilty for my actions." I said solemnly, looking down at my hands that were occupied with the textured quilt, remembering the thoughts I had been entertaining before Rosalie came into the room. How it felt to have Alice in my embrace, the fragility. How her breath ghosted over my skin.

I should be keeping my distance. But in that moment I believe it would be easier to tell my heart to not beat.

I turned my attention back to Esme, who was half facing towards the door as if listening to, or for, someone that I could not see. She turned to meet my gaze, smiling.

"No one is disappointed in you, Calliope. However you will be staying the evening here, two knocks to the head in less than 24 hours is cause for concern, this is not negotiable." Esme said with a slight smile as I opened my mouth to disagree.

"Yes ma'am." I replied certain that Esme would not take no for an answer. While I was hesitant to put the Cullen's out once more I was touched by Esme's concern.

"I'll leave you two alone" Esme said, standing.

I was unsure I had heard correctly until, upon turning to question Esme, I noticed Alice standing in the doorway.

"It would seem that we are a hazard to your health." Alice said in a soft voice as she sat down next to me on the bed, the inflection somewhere between serious and light-hearted, averting her gaze to the bed spread as I had done previously.

"I entirely blame Emmett for this." I said with a smile.

Alice's gaze met mine, just briefly, a smile almost gracing her features. The natural pull I seemed to have towards her serving, in this moment, to remind me of my actions towards her downstairs. I was not inexperienced with attraction nor with feeling a pull towards another, but to have both for someone I had only just met, and for it to be as prominent as it is definitely was unchartered territory for me. I am quite sure that in any other setting I would find it both exhilarating and remarkable and be grasping the experience with both hands. Yet, as I see past the exterior to the grief and fragility of the young woman sitting so close to me I am hesitant to even contemplate it.

"I am sorry for my actions before, I did not mean to cause you any discomfort" I said quietly.

Alice looked into my eyes, one perfectly sculptured eyebrow raised, and confusion evident on her face. "Callie, you have nothing to be apologetic for, you have done absolutely nothing wrong. My actions were reprehensible however and I do apologise for that."

"You have nothing to be apologetic for" I parroted with a smile.

Alice looked as if she was about to say something else when Esme reappeared in the doorway. "Alice, dinner is ready, Calliope sweetie I'll bring you something up to eat Carlisle thinks it best for you to stay in bed until tomorrow."

"Thank you Esme."

Alice turned to follow Esme out of the room, but before removing herself from the bed she touched my hand slightly, the coolness of her skin drawing my focus to it. She smiled, holding my attention for what felt like an entire minute before she spoke "We'll talk more after you eat."

I watched Alice Cullen leave the room, the fog finally clearing from my mind reminding me that I still have more questions than answers.


	12. Chapter 12

"You disappeared." I stated, rather than asked.

Not long after Esme took my empty soup bowl away did Alice return. She had taken a seat on the bed in almost the exact same spot as before, perhaps just slightly closer to the middle, crossing her legs Indian style and giving me her full attention. As I searched her eyes for an answer my breath caught in my throat, her liquid amber eyes seemed to be more luminescent than before, more lively. The fragility that surrounded her was still there, however there was a new strength to it.

"No, I just moved very fast." She said, a hint of a smile gracing her lips.

There was none of the usual signs of lying that I could feel, no anxiety, nervousness. Just calmness, sincerity. So while I felt compelled to believe her, I was having trouble doing so.

"Okay…" I said, drawing out the vowels, the hint of a smile now taking over Alice's features. She seemed almost amused.

"How long have you been able to do this?" I asked.

Alice looked out the glass wall and then back to me slowly. "As long as I can remember."

_Sorrow… Yearning…_

"How do you do it?" I asked, hoping this last answer would be the final piece I needed for understanding.

I could feel a slight surge in anxiety as Alice's eyes locked with mine, hesitation evident on her features. My mind went back to the words Alice spoke not eight hours previously, working them over and over in my mind, hoping for some clarity.

_There are things in this world that we are forbidden to discuss…_

Maybe she's a mutant.

A faint laugh in the distance cut through my thoughts, similar to the one I heard yesterday afternoon. I could only assume it was Edward's unless there were more people at the Cullen residence than I had met.

"I can't –" Alice began softly before I cut her off.

"It has to do with what you said earlier today, about being unable to discuss some things."

"Yes" Alice said, seemingly relieved at my interruption.

"I understand. Well, I mean I don't _understand _understand, but I understand, uh if you understand?" I stumbled out, furrowing my brow at not only the repetitiveness yet also the complete lack of control of the rambling.

_And this would be the moment where Alice runs away from you because you're a freak…_

Alice's head turned towards the door once more at the intrusive laughter. She seemed frustrated by its occurrence.

"I could shut the door if it's bothersome?" I said, referring to the noise with a pointed look.

"Unfortunately it would not help." Alice said.

I was confused as I was quite sure it would block the noise out, but I left it. Over the next few hours was spent in conversation with myself being the topic. I was surprisingly comfortable talking to Alice about my past, my life, and was ready for any further explanations she may seek as to my empathic abilities, and was slightly shocked when it did not come up in conversation. My experience with anyone who knew of it was that the onslaught of questions would follow in quick succession.

Of course it would be only natural that another member of her family would retell to her what has already been told, but I was mildly disappointed she didn't have questions for me, besides enquiring whether my being a Vegetarian extended to eggs, milk, and cheese. I explained in the same manner I had done for my mother when I decided, at twelve years old, that I wanted to be a Vegetarian. The explanation I gave was that I don't eat anything that has a face, telling her of my time spent chanting 'no space for face' around the dinner table when I was trying to convert my mother to Vegetarianism.

"Have you had any more visions?" I asked, the conversation had been too one sided for my liking so far thus far, and I was also curious to learn more about it, more about Alice.

"No" Alice said as she shook her head slightly. "I am sorry for my reaction, when you helped me, I was not expecting that your actions would allow me to see. The vision was as unexpected as the content."

"What did you see?" I asked, curious as to what brought a smile to the angelic face before me.

"Myself, at a point where I feel neither grief nor sorrow." Alice said.

I could not see how that would have caused the shocked look on her face I saw this afternoon and concluded that there was more to the vision than what she was telling me. Extreme curiosity aside however I was not going to pry any further, I felt content knowing that happiness lay ahead for Alice.

* * *

Throughout the night I was only semi-aware of being woken up by Esme performing, no doubt, her 2 hour checks on me and my concussion. It had been with reluctance that I slept in Alice's bed to begin with, my offer to sleep on the couch was rejected almost as soon as the words were out of my mouth, and I could only contribute my restless night to the unease I felt about taking a bed from someone else.

Due to the extensive training with my Shifu my thrall would not reach out to anyone while I was unconscious. It is the first training any Empath receives. During slumber, however, an Empath's thrall is at its least defensive. For some, unless they are conscious, it is impossible to block out the emotions of those around them, and the emotions would colour the Empath's dreams. Thankfully I had reached a stage of control where the emotions of those sleeping close by would not affect me, the only impact would be from those awake which would cause mild restlessness at best. A similar feeling to what I was feeling at that moment.

_But I doubt everyone in the house was awake all night…_

It was the sound of my Ducati roaring to life that pulled me from my thoughts and out of bed in an instant.

"Esme mentioned to Jacob that you said your bike was in need of a service so he offered to do it here." a bell like voice spoke from behind me.

I turned back around, startled by the close proximity of the voice to see Alice sitting in the same chair Esme had the night before, holding in her hand what looked to be my report for History.

"That is very kind of him."

Above the roar of the engine I could just make two voices bantering out the bike. If I had to guess I would think it was Emmett and Jacob. Both seemed impressed by the Ducati.

_I must tell them to both take her for a ride_

"Esme also left you some clothes and a towel, you can use my bathroom to shower." Alice said and pointed to the closed door past the bed.

I thanked her, picking up the neatly folded bundle and headed towards the closed door. I'm unsure what I was expecting to be behind the door, but a walk-in wardrobe the size of another bedroom was not one of them. My mouth hung open as I took in the wall of shoes, and rows of designer attire. The bathroom attached was stunning and I couldn't help but wonder if all the other bedrooms in the house were similar. It would certainly explain the size of the house.

I was dressed and out near the garage, eager to thank Jacob. A part of me was slightly apprehensive to allow someone to work on my bike but Odessa was a long way to travel for a service.

"Hey Callie, the bikes all done. I also put on a new pair of tyres – someone was adamant that the tread on the old ones was too worn down." Jacob finished his eyes darting behind me for a split second.

_Possessiveness_

The feeling was gone almost immediately and I shook it off as I went to look at my Ducati.

"These are professional racing tires." I said, shocked when I saw them.

"They will provide you with the best road grip, they are the fastest and also" Jacob's eyes flicked momentarily towards Alice "the safest racing tyres available."

"I uh, don't know how to thank you Jacob."

"Hey it's no problem, she was wonderful to work on." Jacob said as he handed me the keys on his way inside the house. He stopped just inside the door, calling back to me "Esme says you have to come eat."

I grinned and followed behind him, accompanied by Alice. I snuck a brief glance and noticed there to be more spring in her step, happiness swirling around me.

"Alice"

"Yes Calliope" she said with a grin on her face, almost as if she could see me squirming from the use of my name.

"Would you like to go for a ride later?" I asked, nervously rubbing my palms on the legs of my jeans.

"That would be wonderful" Alice said entering the house before of me.

"Callie, this report is excellent." Ness said as I walked over to the table she was reading at. "How did you finish it so quickly?"

"I already had all the information, including all of the original scans of the images. It was nothing for me to collate it all into a report."

"I can't believe he had a son." Esme said, coming out of the kitchen "I mean, that he died never knowing." She finished.

"It is quite a shame, he died before his betrothed even knew she was pregnant. His son was born eight months after he disappeared. She never married, it's said that she waited her whole life for Jasper to return, adamant that he hadn't died."

I watched as those seated around me looked between Alice and myself. It was a curious sensation I had, almost as if there was a string right in front of me that once pulled would bring everything together.

"You didn't write that in your report." Ness said, flicking back through the pages, her eyes darting across the lines of text.

"No, it is what was once referred to as an _old wives tale_. Not the place for a History report." I said.

A memory came to me from when I was a small child, a smile spread across my face. As I look up I saw curiosity on all their faces, except for Edward who had an expression similar to my own.

"Sorry, I just remembered, that as a very small child I used to play a game of pretend where Jasper was still alive, roaming the earth, saving those that called and I was by his side. This went on for months apparently and it wasn't until I was older and asked my mother, that she informed me my Grandfather had told me the tale, passed on to him by his Grandfather, of Jasper's betrothed."

Edward spoke up from his place standing behind Ness and Bella "The family tree you included was quite extensive"

"Thankfully it would seem that the Whitlock wives were as proud of our lineage as the men, so much information has been passed down not only verbally but also notes, photographs and the like. It's a shame that after twelve generation's of Whitlock's and it all ends with me." I said solemnly.

"You could get married, have children, the lineage would continue even if the Whitlock name does not?" Ness said.

_Three days and two coming outs, possibly a new record…_

"No, I doubt children are in my future" I said, briefly pausing to look at Alice before returning my attention to everyone else "because I'm gay."

The mix of emotions was more than as I was expecting. I had anticipated shock, but that only seemed to come from a few. Happiness, was much welcomed, however the feeling of possessiveness vaguely familiar.


	13. Chapter 13

After I finished eating another amazing meal Esme had cooked, and promised to bring her a Vegetarian cookbook I had at home next time I came over, I changed into my Kevlar jeans that had been freshly laundered. I was prepared to ride with just regular jeans on but, just like my mother – though exponentially more subtle about it – Esme had ensured I would have appropriate jeans to wear. I had just finished changing when Alice came into her room.

"I need to ask you a favour, but I need you to not question why" Alice said.

"Okay" I said slowly, waiting for at least some explanation as to what this favour would be.

"I need to have a vision." Alice said succinctly

My blank expression must have prompted

"I need you to help me, like you did yesterday. I can tell you feel guilty for what happened last time, but I was unprepared then and not thinking straight." Alice said with a ghost of a smile as she finished.

"Okay" I said, oddly at ease without needing to know why "but if you get any lotto numbers you have to share" I said with a grin.

Laughter. That unmistakeable bell like laughter warmed my heart. It was a testament to Alice's growing strength that she could experience joy with all the sorrow just swimming below the surface. I took Alice's hands gently in my own, marvelling at the coolness of them and the almost tangible electric surge I felt. I don't need a physical connection to do what was asked but I found myself almost compelled to take her hands in my own. I looked down at Alice, to gauge her reaction for any uncomfortableness and upon seeing none I continued.

I slowed my breathing to concentrate and almost instantly felt my thrall extend outwards to wrap around Alice, eager once more to help, and within a heartbeat it felt once again that the whole world had opened its heart, her heart to me. Her eyes almost instantly became unfocussed and I gripped her hands tighter on reflex, and her breathing all but stopped.

When her eyes focussed once again I didn't pull my thrall back straight away "did you see what you were hoping for?" I asked.

"Yes" she said with a wide grin "no problems, or sun, well tomorrow maybe", and with that she skipped out of the room.

I shook the confusion from my mind and slowly pulled my thrall back, following Alice out of the Culllen's house and over to my bike. Alice was already standing beside the Ducati wearing a leather jacket and tinted visor bike helmet by the time I got down there. I pulled on my helmet and jacket and pulled the key from my jeans pocket to turn the bike on while Alice stood just behind me near the back of the bike. Embarrassingly I fumbled the keys and dropped them on the ground, and bent down to grab them as quickly as I could.

Behind me I could hear laughter and once upright, turned to see Edward standing near the front door laughing.

"Is Edward laughing because I dropped the key?" I asked Alice, flicking up the visor so she could hear me.

"Ah, no" said Alice averting her eyes from mine before sending a glare in Edward's direction.

I could still feel the embarrassment, more than I would expect to feel from dropping keys, but I guess being laughed at could cause it to escalate. The Ducati roared to life and I hopped on before motioning for Alice to get on behind me. The slight pressure of her arms wrapped tightly around my waist and having her pressed against my back was causing my heart to race and my body to grow increasingly warm.

"Are you ok?" I heard Alice ask, moving her head into my peripheral vision.

I took a steadying breath and nodded as I carefully accelerated and rode down the driveway, conscious of the responsibility I had for the person whose arms were wrapped around me.

Once on the Olympic Highway 101, I opened up the throttle and let the bike lead us. We rode for well over an hour, past Port Angeles, past Sequim, turning around only once we came up to State Route 104. Seattle was the next major town but still an hour away. Even though I was travelling faster than the speed limit which was very unusual for me I felt safe, with Alice's arm around me, her body pressed against mine, the wind rushing past us. An almost perfect day for riding, the sun was out but well hidden behind thick clouds so that there was some light but very little heat. I was somewhat melancholy as I turned off onto the long driveway leading back to the Cullen mansion.

Later that evening, after saying goodbye to Alice who pulled me into a brief yet forceful hug, I relaxed on my bed ruminating about the unusual weekend I just had and found myself looking forward to school the following day.

As I fell asleep my thoughts were filled with a montage of my interactions with Alice. She had said that there were things she was not allowed to tell me, but she never said anything about me guessing on my own. There was something different, unique, about Alice Cullen and I intended to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

_Callie..._

I was vaguely aware of someone calling my name in the dark.

_Callie..._

Scratch that, some _Angel_ was calling my name. It felt familiar like I've heard it before.

The voice sounded far away and yet also quite close, like in the calm stillness of the night where a whispered word could be heard a mile away.

_Callie..._

Smooth, rich, velvety, the voice called to me. I fought the slumber that was trying to pull me back under, to take me away from the Angel. As I stifled a yawn the scent of Vanilla and Honeysuckle enveloped me, filling my every sense, causing my head to swim.

_Callie..._

A cool breeze passed over my lips as I inhaled deeply, air rushing into my lungs filling my every pore making my head spin and my eyes flutter open. My breath caught in my chest as my eyes widened in surprise.

"Callie..." the Angel who was leaning over my bed whispered.

The Angel bathed in the moonlight was hovering above me on the bed, hands placed firmly on the mattress either side of my shoulders, her face and lips mere inches from my own. Her pale skin was almost luminescent, her short black hair framed her face perfectly and her eyes pitch black, but somehow swirling with unseen fire.

I breathed in the intoxicating air that surrounded me. I should be startled – scared even at the presence of this person in my room who was calling my name softly and moving ever so slowly closer to me. However instead I was calm though my heart did betray me as my eyes flicked upwards to the Angel's.

"Callie..." the Angel whispered again and I felt a familiar pull surge forward causing me to raise myself up on my elbows almost completely closing the gap between us.

Just as our lips were about to connect, realisation flooded my foggy mind.

"Alice..." I breathed

* * *

I shot upright in bed, unsure in that moment if it had been a dream or not, searching the darkness of my bedroom for any sign of my dream angel, startled momentarily by the wafting curtain I walked over and pulled down the open window, where a faint scent of Vanilla and Honeysuckle enveloped me. Shaking this memory, this dream, from my mind I climbed back into bed. While I know that the first occurrence had definitely been a dream something about this one seemed more tangible, more real, yet I was at a complete loss to even explain why.

Sleep evaded me for the rest of the morning and I found myself in front of my computer, staring at the blank screen with a cup of hot coffee in my hand pondering the anomalies I've encountered. However, 'psychic' and 'fast moving' punched into a search engine lead to an onslaught of websites for internet connections and psychics which definitely was not what I was looking for, so I turned off the computer and got ready for school.

There was something about starting the day off riding my Ducati that always had me looking forward to the day ahead, the adrenaline cycling through my system long after the engine was switched off could sustain a happy mood for almost an entire school day.

"You spent the weekend at the Cullen's?" Amanda asked, a look of shock showing clearly on her face.

It was lunch time and I was sitting with Josh and his friends once again. I had found myself easily assimilated into there group

"Yes, well partially, I mean Ness and I worked on our report for History." I said, looking around the table unsure why I suddenly felt in the middle of an inquisition. I briefly looked behind me, frowning at the empty table the Cullen children sat at.

"They must be hiking." Josie said quietly "whenever we have sunny weather, because it's so rare, Dr and Mrs Cullen pull them from school and take them hiking or camping. I wish my father would do that."

There was no jealousy in her voice, simply wistfulness. Unfortunately the same could not be said for the rest of the table. From what I had managed to piece together so far Ness, Rosalie and Emmett kept to themselves while at school, almost as if there was some division between them and the remainder of the student body. Of course division comes from both sides and, as I thought again about the empty table, I couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't only the Cullen's who were aloof, but the rest of the school also.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a month since I started visiting Alice on the weekend, most of the time was spent getting to know one another more, she'd show me the sketches she was working on and sometimes we'd play a game. She always beat me at chess, in fact I'd hazard a guess that she would win every game we played. The weekend would always end with a bike ride, Alice now had a pair of bike gloves, leather jacket and a motorcycle helmet with a dark tinted visor. During the month I had noticed just how much better, happier, healthier Alice was. Esme had commented on it too and thanked me for my input. It was no burden spending time with Alice Cullen, the more I got to know her the more I was drawn to her.

"How was your weekend Callie?" Josh asked on Monday morning while we were having lunch.

"Pretty good, went for a ride again." I said, barely able to contain the smile on my face as I remembered the feeling of Alice's arms around my waist.

"With your mystery woman I bet." Laurence said, high-5ing Josh as the blush spread across my cheeks. The boys had seen us once as I rode through town. I refused to tell them Alice's name so they had insisted on the moniker 'mystery woman'.

I was about to respond when the table went quiet, in fact the entire cafeteria became quiet. I turned to follow the line of sight of the other students. When I saw Ness walk into the cafeteria I understood the reaction of my fellow students, the jealousy and arousal that washed around the room like a wave. When Ness met my gaze as she walked over to her usual table, I smiled and waved to her. Behind her I noticed Emmett and Rosalie enter through the doors after her, Emmett with his trademark grin thrown my way and Rosalie, surprisingly a smile instead of a smirk. I was confused as to why I was being given a genuine smile, usually Rosalie was quiet aloof towards me during school.

I was expecting the chatter to rise up again yet the cafeteria stayed silent. Someone was coming into the cafeteria behind them. The anticipation that rippled throughout the student body was palpable and as I glanced a familiar set of golden eyes I understood why.

I was on my feet in an instant, my heart racing, adrenaline pumping, striding over towards the vision standing by the table talking to Ness. Just as I reached my destination she turned around, topaz eyes shining, a smile so beautiful it warmed my very soul, and without think I drew her into my embrace and spun her around.

"Alice" I whispered, holding her close as her laughter filled the air.


End file.
